


Understood

by Ghost_Writer99



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: F/M, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21608665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_Writer99/pseuds/Ghost_Writer99
Summary: Everyone wonders about the relationship between Beck and Jade.They do not understand it but they will.
Relationships: Beck Oliver/Jade West
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	Understood

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as soon as I finished watching the show on Netflix. I have always felt like the dynamics between this couple that I love have always been more interesting than the show wanted us to believe.

No one understood the dynamics between Jade West and Beck Oliver.

Beck was like the wind; a breeze to be precise. He was calming and comforting. They type of wind that slightly ruffles your hair and gently whistles in your ears.

Jade was, on the other hand, the ocean. Scary, unwelcoming and deadly. She had depth. It made people curious but also terribly terrified of what she was hiding.  
Just like the ocean, Jade was moody. It could have taken few seconds, few wrong words and looks for her to change from a bored state to a roaring creature whose only purpose was to destroy and drown everyone.

No one understood why they were together when they were so different.  
No one understood why the wind kept staying with the ocean.

No one but Beck understood that Jade was cold and violent only on the surface and that the only things she hid were frightening only for herself. What Jade hid were her insecurities and the fear of being left behind and alone. She was weaker than she wanted to be, so her façade was built of her roaring and screaming, because that was the only thing that made her feel alive and heard.

No one but Jade understood that Beck was not always calm. His anger was always subtle and it made it worse than hers. If Jade’s anger made your heart pound and run away, Beck’s anger sank deep in your bones, making your skin crawl and your body numb. He was like the wind and if he wanted to, he could have swept you away and tossed you around like a rag doll.

However, when they stopped being together, no one understood why nobody thought: “Finally”.

It was not the first time they had stopped being attached to the hip or to the lips, but when they stopped being together for months, they understood.

They understood that the wind wanted to feel alive too, sometimes.  
They understood that the ocean wanted to be soothed to sleep too, sometimes.  
They understood that the wind and the ocean understood each other and that was enough for them.  
When they got back together, they understood that Wind and Ocean produce Tsunamis and their existed did just that: overwhelm everyone. 

They understood it now.


End file.
